Night Experience
by Blackwitch31
Summary: A Scientist and above all a woman... and what happens when she sees a strapped Yautja and want to have fun with it, what will happen? Romance in sight!
1. Curiosity

_Rated **M** due to sex scenes._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Predator, just the plot_.

* * *

Well _, folks, I dreamt with this story last weekend and I had to write it afterward, and I loved the results of it._

 _The name of the Predator, well... I saw it written on a Graffiti in a wall while I was going to work, and it fitted so well in this Predator._

 _Imagine someone... and that someone sees a Yautja and want to have fun with it, what will happen?_

 _Read to discover!_

 _I don't want this story flamed!_

* * *

 **Night Experience.**

 **Curiosity**

Everything is in an uproar, people are crazy because of something that happened to them, something that only happens once in a lifetime.

What's is happening at that moment and why?!

Everything is ready to receive something or someone that is not of this world, but why so much hustle and bustle just because of one person? Why such caution, and why so much security for an individual?

All the scientists and lab technicians are surrounded by the military because it was given the order to protect them when that person or being is in the lab, or not, they will be ready for any eventuality.

One of the present comments to another, "I heard that the military bring an alien to our facilities." An answer is heard, "you must have woken up this morning, drunk or drank too much vodka for breakfast!" Another overhears, "shut up, we need to know what's going on." Scolds another, the silence is total.

Everything is tuned to what's going on until they hear the person responsible for the laboratory, "would you be quiet please?" The silence is total, "thanks ... all right, people, we have a big challenge in the next few weeks." All the personnel is starting to look at each other, but they want to know the rest, "we will receive something in our lab to be studied, and the results of this study will determine our future.

And there's something you have to keep in mind, no one can talk about this outside of this facility, under penalty of treason, because what happens in this facility is top secret. " One of the techs is very apprehensive and questions "what are we going to receive so secret Chief?" An answer is heard, "will take time to see."

When the answer is given, some military carrying a stretcher, it's a half-naked humanoid, with only a loincloth to cover his private parts, apparently unconscious.

All the gear that he carried, including the armor, was removed, it is in another cart.

Everyone is watching, this stranger is a humanoid, and apparently extremely sedated, and attached to heart monitors and other equipment.

They notice that it's very well-built physically, putting any bodybuilder green with envy, its muscles are in the right proportion without exaggeration and very healthy, and what strikes them is its face, has 4 tusks that are closed under an inner mouth.

The weird humanoid is forwarded to a clean room, where it is put on a Gurney, being strapped and sedated... again, wasn't he awaken again.

All are invited to the meeting room where all will be explained by the military that was in charge of capturing the strange being that is in those scientific facilities.

The military look to the laboratory staff was still muttering about the strange humanoid, as well as to the head of the lab that tries to introduce the military man to the technicians and scientists, without success, the military decides to intervene.

"I want your attention, gentlemen!" But no one cares to make silence, until he roars, " **SILENCE!"** The Chief of Laboratory notices that everyone is in silence, "thank you, Lieutenant." Then turns to all, "All of you saw our study go to one of the rooms at our lab, and Lieutenant Williams will take the word and explain everything related to the being you saw!" The military takes his leave, "I am Lieutenant Williams, responsible for the capture of this Alien specimen that you just saw." One of the scientists asks, "then you could tell us a little about him?" The Lieutenant responds, "we've had contact with alien species many years ago, first in 1987 when an Elite military force went to the Colombian jungle, all died of mysterious circumstances, only survived a military and a local woman.

The survivor told us everything including how managed to defeat him, then in 1997 in LA, in a gang war, criminals and good cops, as well scientists, died to try knowing more about this species, and we learned a bit more about it.

Later in 2004, there were two events related to the same species, first in Bouvetoya in Antarctica and later in a town in Colorado, we had the chance in collecting their technology and know a little more about them.

We know that come in a cycle of 10 years when there's a lot of heat, see in infrared, hunting humans for sport, not to mention other species, according to what we were told, they have a very strict code of honor, did not hunt pregnant women, children, elderly and infirm. " The head of the laboratory only question, "do you know the name of this aggressive species?" Williams says, "the most common name and as is known; Predator but according to the latest research, Yautjas.

Are much more technologically advanced than us, because they return to Earth several times, using spaceships. "

Then just say, "we just want you to do the study to know what their weaknesses are, as well to decipher their dialect, to know how their technology works, because they don't like to leave anything behind, and they kill themselves to prevent us to have their tech.

Also, we are in possession of his spacecraft, we have an expert team in the field to study it, as well as a tight security, we suspect that one of his companions can rescue him. "

One of the scientists just asks, "How did the military acquire what is here?" The Lieutenant says, "thanks to the brave people who want to contribute with us, as well pure luck." The Lieutenant continues to explain while the woman continues to think about the Predator in that supposed room, one of the colleagues look to her, "I know that look, Jessica." The girl in question raises an eyebrow, "you must be delirious Kass." What is the reason for that look? What did Kassandra mean?

Although Jessica has a brilliant mind and is one of the most gifted scientists of that lab, is also known for having sex with anything that has a penis, (the animals), and the list is endless!

Kassandra fears she also try to do it with the Predator in that lab, "Jessica promise me you won't try anything." The girl calculates what she is thinking, replicating with some distrust, "I'm here to work, not to have sex with ... _it! "_ But she has other plans, and cross the fingers behind your back, trying to assure the colleague, "be cool." Without the other woman notice, she outlines a smug grin but continues to hear that Lieutenant Williams has to say.

After everything, have been explained, each one goes to their work section, because time is short, the military is too eager to know how to decode the Yautja technology that is on their hands as well other details that they want to know about them.

In the Yautja's room.

V'eita is wide awake, he can't move, then ... notices that are strapped on a bed without the armor, the wrist computer, the mask as well as the rest of his weaponry, just being with his loincloth?

He was captured due to a distraction from his part, his carelessness allowed it to be captured by Oomans.

 _"C ' jit ... gotta get out of this, and destroy this Ooman base."_ And he begins to watch everything in their surroundings, seeing many Oomans outside the room messing with his equipment, trying to understand how it works, _"Pauk de Oomans... fools! No wonder they are great hosts for the **Kainde Ametha! "** _ But he can't forget that they are very intelligent and that many Yautjas were killed because of their ingenuity.

The best way to escape is to try and analyze the situation, sketching a plan to escape, and after...whatever Paya wants.

But for now, will have to be very quiet and fight the urge to kill some Oomans and make them trophies.

Now there's that enjoy the stay, and get some sleep to restore energy.

Several days passed, and new discoveries are made about the Yautja that's in the lab but everyone knows that he's awake and is trying to rip the leather straps.

No one can approach the Yautja, to take blood samples, or have a physical to make sure it's healthy but to no avail.

He tries to attack the scientists who come into his room and even bites one in the neck leaving him badly hurt or ripped off part of the face of another with his powerful jaws, which caused a wave of fear to everyone.

Several times they had to go outside to gassing it, leaving him unconscious for several hours, and no one dared to enter there fearing that he would wake up and started all over again.

Because of this, they don't give to the poor Yautja, no one has the guts in the approach it.

 _"Osde Ell Pauk de Oomans."_ Scientists look to each other without knowing the meaning of those words, which in fact were insults, but it feels good to scare those cowards Oomans.

What will happen now? There is someone brave to the point of entering the Yautja's room and make everything to it? There is someone with balls of steel to face him head on?

He is under Jessica's watchful eye, she is always watching him from afar, "Um ... I need to be closer to him." Think the girl... she is very curious, and hopes to have an opportunity to get close to him, even if she has to sleep with the boss to get it!

Her thoughts are interrupted, "Jessica, we need to examine the specimen since you're great at what you do." She just says, "I have my way or are you just fear him?" Richard nods, "Yes ... you are right." She looks at the poor Yautja, right now he's asleep, "He needs to eat, and yet you do not give it anything!" Richard just suggests, "you can go to the kitchen and get something for him." Then turns to her, "I wish you good luck!"

Jessica goes to the kitchen to prepare the meal to the Yautja in that cold room, and thinks very satisfied, _"Jackpot! Finally, I will be with him! "_ For not get suspicious decides to hide her happiness, showing a stoic face.

Jessica comes out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of raw meat, a large glass of water and several pieces of fruit, going directly to the Yautja's room.

Then open the door entering the room where V'eita is incarcerated, and he shows signs of aggression but when he sees a huge platter filled with food and water, calms a bit, clicking with apprehension, Jessica doesn't understand a thing saying, "I just want to examine nothing, because I need to know how you are physically.

In the end, you can eat to build up your strength! " And put the platter on the table beside the Yautja bedtable, preparing for the examination.

V'eita begins watching the Ooman female, noticing that she examines him carefully, feel something in it but doesn't know what is.

Jessica starts by observing his physical appearance, is well-built physically, has a body to envy any bodybuilder, muscles are well provided, healthy, have a six-pack, and she touches them, not to mention the thighs and legs, and his hands are strong and powerful, then goes to his face, has four tusks, that open showing a mouth adorned with sharp teeth, and a pretty big tongue, a kind of crown, and comes out a kind of hair, and examined closely, are black resistant tubes, giving almost to the middle of his back, she notices that those tubes are adorned with rings of various shapes and sizes.

She begins to feel strange smaller tubes in the eyebrows and other over the shoulders, and on his chest, doing a kind of rail to the loincloth, seeing that are of the same material of which are in his head, and the skin is similar to reptiles, being very soft to the touch, and the color is a light brown, dotted with spots of a darker Brown.

 _"I imagine feeling those kinds of spikes in my body."_ Think Jessica, with a smug grin.

What stands out are his eyes ... a very intense amber...looks like he can see her soul through them ... but says nothing, only outlines a smile.

Then put your hand under the loincloth, feeling his shaft, until that suppresses a sigh, " _Wow ... He's well proportioned, has the size I always wanted in a man._

 _I wonder ... how would be to ride him? "_ She imagines in her mind several ways on how to take advantage of that huge shaft, and blushes, continuing to caress him, without giving too much attention.

It is causing a myriad of sensations to the Yautja which is lying in that table.

She will do something to him without being for pleasure, is a necessary evil, saying while gets a small bottle, "you know, I'm going to have to take a small sample of your sperm and not only." She looks at him speaking slowly to see if he know what she means, the Yautja nods positively.

Seeing that he nods with the head, sign that he understood the message, Jessica begins to stimulate it to take a sperm sample, which happens very quickly, but it gets a roar from V'eita.

He had lots of pleasure while was being stimulated by the female, and looked at her a bit relieved.

"Nothing wrong my friend, I apologize for this, now I have to take samples of the rest, including a biopsy, for that, I have to put you sleeping." He understands perfectly what she means, and signal for it to proceed, what in fact happens.

The sampling takes about 1 hour, and V'eita awakens from anesthesia, why she did it? He heard stories that humans can be very cruel to the Guinea Pigs when the scan, that's why they attacked the other Ooman, to avoid being brutalized.

Will have to find out why she did it later ... If she comes back again.

On the other hand, Jessica thinks very admired by this Predator, he has cooperated, is aware that the Predators are extremely dangerous, as it has heard plenty of stories about Predators held captives, killing scientists or military or who approach them, well she witnessed the aggressiveness towards the colleagues for several days.

She passes the tongue in her lips, has to suppress the urges of "mount" him, there are a lot of people nearby, she has to stay professional... for the moment.

V'eita, feel again something in it, his senses are on full alert, the Ooman is releasing pheromones ... and knows it immediately, she wants to mate with him.

Look around see there is Oomans outside the room, knowing that she can't do that now, " _the Ooman female can't be serious, she feels attracted to me, or simply want to only pauk with me?"_ Think.

Jessica looks him into his eyes, saying what not said earlier while examining him, "you know Yautja ... you have such beautiful eyes!" Jessica's compliment the color of his eyes, that are amber-colored, and winks, "now I will help you with the meal, I trust that you will not bite my fingers!" He realizes what she means, and nods, he will cooperate with her, what in fact happens, Jessica feed him fascinated with the way he grabs the food with the tusks, and the food is all consumed by it in a matter of minutes and drink the water with impatience, because he had immense thirst! "Poor you, you were starving, how dare they deny you food?! I will assure that you have a decent meal from now on. " The Yautja is pleased with the meal, feeling its strength to return.

On the other hand, Jessica takes the tray containing the necessary samples to be studied by colleagues and by her.

" _He is very interesting, I'm going to have to come here at night, to be alone with him."_ Think, because it has secondary intentions towards him, and leaves the room with everything she needs to continue the work.

Kassandra sees that she brings all the samples properly identified and accommodated in a tray, "not bad Jess ... I've never seen anyone cooperating with you while taking samples!" She responds with a smile, "The Yautja couldn't resist my charm." Kassandra just makes an observation, "Usually these guys kill scientists who try to examine them." The girl's expression hardens, "I'm aware of that, I was lucky. Although some coworkers have not so lucky. " Kassandra shoots, "You interacted with him during the exam and biopsy." She explains with pride, "I showed him respect, and not showed fear, maybe that's why he cooperated."

Kassandra just asks, " It was due you stimulate him just to take a sperm sample?" She gets more serious, "I have no idea." She let out another joke, "He's in love with you... he roared when while cums to the vial, he seemed to be... satisfied." She laughs, "I should have been satisfied, I bet he hadn't fucked since left his home planet!

I bet it was liberating. " But adds, "I've been doing my job, not getting any pleasure if that's what you're implying." Jessica to herself, " _You are a liar, you want to get laid with that Predator!"_

On the other hand, Kassandra knows she is one of the most professional colleagues who has worked, but it also has the notion that she loves a good round of sex.

"Now if you don't mind I need to deliver this to the colleague who is in the lab." And get out of there going to another part of the complex, Jeff will have to continue with his work.

She's suspicious about Jessica, feels that she's hiding something, but what she hides? The woman prays that Jessica doesn't do anything stupid.

The Yautja is guarded day and night because no one wants anything to happen to it, or there is the danger of escape, from V'eita, right now he is having good sleep at that table.

Everybody knows the prowess of Jessica with the Predator because she was the only one with balls to approach him and do what she wanted from him.

* * *

Well _folks what I have to say?_

 _A Predator is the center of the attention... for Jessica, she wants to make certain experiments with him!_

 _I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	2. The experiment

_Rated **M** due to sex scenes._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own them just the plot and the OC_.

* * *

 _When I wrote this chapter I was listening to Jason Derulo X David Getta-Goodbye( Minaj &Willy William)_

 _Before I forgot... the story has explicit sex scenes, but it was due to the human OC, its way she is, and I cannot change that._

 _She is an excellent professional, and she dealt with the Predator as a scientist, no more no less, above all is only a woman with a quite appetite, and found this Predator desirable, the last chapter shows that._

 _Lets go to the summary of this chapter ok?_

 _What will happen now?_

 _She watched the Predator, took some samples from him... and he cooperated with her, you know why?_

 _She respected him as a warrior, as an equal and a real man._

 _Now I ask, what will happen next? What kind of experiment she will make with him?_

 _I will tell you this... the real experiment will begin!_

 _Read to discover!_

* * *

 **The experiment**

Days go by, they all work hard, trying to get some results, the military are too anxious, they want to know more details about the Yautja in that lab, also want to know how to work with that technology, so they can get use it for military advantage.

What they don't know is that scientists have made little progress with what that Predator brought with him, have no idea how it works!

The scientists fear to activate a self-destruct program there is on those devices, all have to examine them with all the precaution, won't they explode with the lab accidentally.

Jessica, on the other hand, had already formulated a plan, wants to fulfill whatever it takes, just to stay with that Predator, but will have to wait for the right time, or her impatience can throw it all away, "P _atience is the best virtue. After all, I don't want all these people to find out that I want to bang that Predator! "_ Think.

From there begins to act with extreme caution, concentrating on her work, but the nights are a great suffering for her because she's dying to be with that Predator, wants his shaft inside of her, and those hands on her hips, or feel the strange tongue in her mouth.

She doesn't feel revulsion, only see someone lying there, someone exotic who she wants to give a simple laid and feel pleased with the entire sexual act, she thinks...he's handsome.

 _"No way... I am getting delusional! But... I cannot lie to myself, he's handsome yes, his face is exotic!_

 _Damn...I want to feel those tusks in my body!"_

She so focused in their thoughts that doesn't hear a colleague calling her, it had to touch her on the shoulder, so she answered, "I was concentrating on my job." The other just says, "Okay, the Chief wants to see you." She's out of the cubicle, going to the Chief's Office, the walk to there doesn't take very long.

When it comes to the door, knocks lightly, "May I come in Dr. Richard?" A voice is heard, "of course you can Jessica!" She comes in sitting on a chair that's in front of the desk, "tell me what's going on." Richard gets to the point, "Of course Jessica, I want you to do the night shift for a week." The girl raises a brow, but hears more, information, "We must know about its sleeping pattern, so you will discover that with some tests." That news is icing on the cake for her, so she will have the unique opportunity to be with him!

Then put the face more professional, Richard cannot discover, "certainly, say it is necessary to observe the specimen?" Richard begins to explain in detail what he wants to do, and what type of tests he wanted to do the Yautja, and everything is written in a tablet, "Okay, Dr. Richard! Is to begin when? " He responds, "Tomorrow, so I suggest you get some rest, the nights will be long!" She tries to probe a little further, "Who will stay with me?" Richard responds, "all I need is you, but you will get the military out there if you need anything.

So far the Yautja showed no signs of aggression towards you, just to your colleagues. " Nothing could better probably, " _Finally, I have a few nights to be alone with him, to be able to do whatever I want with it."_ She gets up, thank you Dr. " Richard only advises, "Get the rest of the day, rest!" She nods because it will do exactly that.

When she comes back to her cubicle, get her wallet and jacket, Kassandra saw Jessica going to her cubicle "what said, Dr. Richard?" She puts the bag on the shoulder, "Well ... I'm going to do some nights, to study how our "guest" sleeps, for such I need to watch and to do many tests on his sleeping pattern." Then get the coat, "Kass, I'm leaving, because tomorrow night I have to be fit to work." Jeff is with some doubts, but also knows that she is very dedicated in what she's doing, "good luck." Are Kassandra wishes, Jessica waves his hand going directly to the exit door.

The next night Jessica starts her shift, but while doing it, studies all the security that is inside and outside the building, she knows the security guard for a long time, and knows that he sleeps too much during the shift, and that's one of the flaws that she noticed, not to mention that it's so easy to put something in front of the cameras, something like a photo.

She plans everything as it should be because doesn't want to fail, that's why she studied everything in the first two nights.

On the third night put the plan into action, and prepares thoroughly for the occasion, makes everything normally, greets people when arrives, bring something to eat as well for the Yautja who is studying.

V'eita senses that something's going to happen, but doesn't know what, does it have to do with the Ooman? Lately, she releases pheromones when she is with him, but does nothing, why hesitate?

Knows that she communicates with him, both with the body as well talking, also touches him to assure that everything is fine, and he sees that she respects him as similar, not like a Guinea pig, then feels the familiar footsteps of the Ooman.

When Jessica enters V'eita's room, dealing with the camera, then sits near him asking, "So they messed with you during my absence?" He nods, and she asks, "you understand what I'm saying?" Another nod, and starts to click too.

Then another question, "are you ready for more tests?" He nods again.

She grabs a notebook, and a pen starting to scribbling out some things, "I see, I'm glad they didn't hurt you." Then smiled at him, "Today the tests will be a little different." And she loosened one of V'eita's arms, who immediately grabs her around the neck, "please ...don't!" She pleads.

V'eita knows that he shouldn't hurt her, so he approaches her face to his, examining her, moments later let her go, and she puts the hand on the neck trying to catch her breath, "you weren't half measures." She only listens to, "V'eita." She raises an eyebrow, but then responds, "is your name?" V'eita wave, she calculates, "Now I know your name, my name is Jessica." He repeats the name, "J'essica." She nods, "is near." Then loses the other arm, "can I trust you, V'eita?" Another nod, "Great." He responds with a broken English, "You...good for me...not to attack." She is shocked, "How can you speak ..." He responds, "Learn with...many hunters ... and with J'essica." She lifts a brow, "Oh!"

She starts to get more comfortable with him, "Very well, as I told you tonight will be different." V'eita thinks to himself, " _what J'essica mean?"_ And feel her release more pheromones, and this time the fragrance is more intoxicating, leaving him very stimulated, and listen to her, "I'm going to free you for a bit, this Marquise is nothing comfortable, can I trust you?" He nods, "Yes." It is free, and exercise a bit, he was a long without moving, "you know I'm risking a lot." He replies, "I will not run." She is relieved, then notices that he has about 8,5ft tall, she only gives to his chest, and she has around 5,6ft tall, "You are quite tall." Jokes, "I might have to get a seat." But first turn the lights off, it is best, she always did the tests with the lights off, Jessica was always on the computer.

"So we're more comfortable." Reports, "so I can know you vision spectrum." V'eita agrees.

He sits holding her hand, placing it in his face, "you want me to touch you V'eita?" He nods, and she does just what he wants.

V'eita always liked the way she touches him, and want to feel more, and let her do what she wants.

Jessica is very pleased and begins to caress it, mainly on his strange hair, stimulating it increasingly, feeling that touched a key point in V'eita's head, and continues to move, but she is not satisfied, "may I go up?" He nods, and she does just what it says, she straddles the Yautja.

And continues to caress V'eita dreadlocks, on the other hand, he feels the warmth emanating from the female's Ooman body, and touch her, earning a moan from her, she looks at him, "Go ahead, V'eita" His look brightens.

He begins to feel with his hands the fabric of her white coat, noting that is not buttoned, is loose, then put a finger in the opening of the shirt, feeling her soft skin, traces the finger on the fragile female's throat.

Jessica feels a chill because of his touch, "Wow ..." V'eita notices, "you like it? " She nods, "Yes." On the other hand, two female hands begin to pursue every centimeter of the predator's pecs, suppressing a groan, "Wow ... it's amazing!" And continues to touch the strange spikes trail to underneath the Loincloth, a steady hand grabs hers, preventing to go further.

She calculates soon, it looks like he wants to last longer the little game, perhaps he knows that she wants to have sex with him? Will have to check it out soon as possible.

Take the white coat off, throwing it to the ground and unbutton the shirt leaving her breasts in sight, and will let the Predator take the initiative, that causes her to have immense pleasure! She has the slight feeling he is dominant on sex as well as her.

V'eita is closer to the girl's neck inhaling her pheromones, knows it's very healthy, and must be a very active sex life, but nothing says, will have to get the odor of the competitors as soon as possible.

The Yautja removes her shirt, without tearing it, starting with nibbling the Ooman's neck, without hurting her, earning a moan from her, and it continues with his ministrations until it reaches to the girl's breasts, which oddly enough are not being supported by anything.

He holds on her breasts taking their weight until it starts to caress them carefully, she moans of pleasure, "Oh my God ..." He knows she's very healthy and her breasts are ideal to feed future offspring, human or Yautjas, then decides to nibble her nipples very carefully, making it release more pheromones, which arouses him.

But it does more than that, starts sucking her breasts.

Jessica goes crazy of pleasure, and lays the Predator on the table, straddling him, "I don't know what you did, but you're making me crazy!" V'eita caresses her belly, smirking, "Me know." Jessica kisses him as she never did, and he's enjoying the feeling to feel her tongue into his mouth and decides to do the same.

The two tongues are dancing, while both explore their bodies, and it lasts until they are out of breath, "Wow...you're amazing V'eita.

How you know all this?!" She never thought he knew to do that, which made her very happy, then begins trail his Pecs with lots of kisses, until it reaches the nipples, sucking them, he caresses her head.

Then comes to his loincloth slowly...moments later starts removing the piece of cloth and metal that makes up the loincloth, seeing his well-endowed member, V'eita calculates soon, and let her do what she pretends, Jessica looks at him, asking permission to do it, and he nods.

She starts by taking his member involving it in the mouth, starting liking it and sucking, the poor Yautjas moans and let out small roars while caresses her head.

Jessica do it so well that his member is erect and hard as a rock, and she continues to do so, and he rocks inside her mouth... until she feels it pulsing and cum... hard in her mouth.

She lifts her head, seeing that the Predator is raving with pleasure, and he pants "By Paya... you made me crazy!" And lays Jessica in the gurney, "Now be my turn!" He makes you exactly the same thing, first nibbles her body, until it arrives at her skirt, and rolls it up noticing that she doesn't wear anything under it, first stick a finger, seeing that it's wet... just for him, that makes him very pleased.

He gets between her legs, inching for her opening, inhaling the scent ... it was really sweet, then introduces the peculiar tongue inside her, earning another moan.

"V...V'eita, gosh!"

He feels her taste and starts sucking vigorously, giving immense pleasure to his partner, his tongue in and out, pleasuring the female, but that's not all he does, also sucks her insides, then feels that she is approaching the climax and when it happens it sucks each pinch!

"You taste good, Ooman!" Praises V'eita, "You good pauk." Jessica smiles.

Jessica had never felt sensations like those that she is feeling at that very moment, none of the partners she had never gave her a treatment like that, and it seems that V'eita made it with respect and adoration, giving the impression that the women of his race are very respected and worshiped.

Before knowing it, she's pinned in the wall and entered by V'eita savagely, she feels his member entering her will, felt that was being ripped in two due V'eita's member be big and thick, felt a momentary pain, but then while it was being penetrated the pain gives way to the pleasure, his Member filled her to hilt, and she never thought he fit in.

The action was intense and wild, she held onto him, moaning with pleasure, "Oh my... God, you taste so good!"V'eita claws stuck in the hips of the girl, to steady her. Jessica kisses him, while moans with pleasure!

He brings her to the gurney, and the position changes, she was beneath him, and he penetrated her deeper and deeper, and she was moaning of pleasure together with the Predator, he holds her hands, and she intertwines the fingers with his.

He stabs his claws in her body to keep it in place, and the whole body of Jessica vibrated with the V'eita's thrusts, that was so absorbed in the sex, the positions changed again and this time she's the one who's on top, riding him vigorously, the Predator puts his hands on the girl's legs, and moaned with pleasure.

Her body is sweating, and the Predator felt that "You good?" Asks, the answer is immediate, he hears moans of pleasure, "Oh yes, harder!"

When feels that the girls is near her climax, he's again on top, and increases the pace of his thrusts, purring and moaning and the girl reached her peak following suit by him. V'eita cums hard filling her womb, he roars and then gives a vigorous bite on her shoulder near the junction of her neck with his tusks and inner mouth.

She feels the sperm blasting inside the uterus, her insides are milking him until there's nothing left.

V'eita doesn't fall on her, takes Jessica to get on top of him, but never remove his member, doesn't want his seed is lost, thus for some time.

She kisses him with affection, "wow ... never had a partner like you V'eita, you gave me the best sex of my life!" She feels pain in the junction between her neck and shoulder, seeing blood, "and you bit me!" V'eita smirks, "just to the rivals know that you're mine." It raises a brow, "I'm not anybody V'eita, but for you, I can make an exception." And give him another kiss on his tusks.

The Predator asks, "Why you didn't felt disgusted with my face?" Jessica responds, "You are handsome in my view V'eita.

When I saw you for the first time, I felt a pull towards you, and in the beginning, I was scared by your looks!" He sighs, but let her finish, " But I had to fight my fears, and your face has a unique trace and I like that a lot.

You may not correspond to the human's beauty standards, but to me your face is exotic and I love it. " V'eita is shocked, "You like me?" She nods, "Yes." He caressed her face too, looking to her body, full of wounds, due to his claws, and guilt pangs on his insides, "Me hurt you... while we pauk!" She caresses him, "You worried with me?" V'eita nods, "Yes... me hurt you while inside you... when I hold you and when I marked you!" She looks to the scratches, "I see, that can heal, and I know you didn't do it on porpoise." Then smiles, "Thanks for worrying with me, you are a real man." He felt relieved.

She gets off him, wearing the shirt, the white coat and then pull the skirt up, and look for him, "Pull your loincloth up, because no one can suspect what we did." V'eita does what she asks, " I have to strap you again." He nods again, "then I'm going to find a way to get you out of here because no one has the right to deprive the other of their freedom."

Then just says, "With your roar, I don't know how the soldiers didn't notice." After securing the Predator, sits in front of the computer, if the soldiers showed up, she would say it was a nightmare! Both had tremendous luck, nobody showed up.

When it comes time to leave, she says goodbye to the Predator with a fiery Kiss, "then we're going to do what we did today." V'eita responds, "Yes, I want more." Before leaving, she removes what had placed in front of the camera, and get out of there.

During the night shifts, both play for real without arousing suspicion and planning the great escape, because like Jessica said no one has the right to deprive the other of their freedom.

A week later Jessica returns to the day shift, but always keeping an eye on V'eita, wants to make sure that he is well treated. Kassandra starts to get suspicious, it seems that her colleague is different and more good-humored, decides to confront her, "So how was your night shift?" She responds, "well, it went well, I made him some tests to its sleeping pattern if you wish to take a look to my reports and examinations!" Kassandra starts to get restless, "Jess, don't hide anything from me." She shoots, "I don't know what you're talking about!" She notes, "I know you, Jess ... you didn't miss an opportunity to get laid, and I bet you did there with that ugly Pred!" She looks her in the eye, "you should be aware of when it comes to insults towards others, I don't like it." Kassandra notices that she's right, she doesn't like insults, "you're right as always!" Jessica's look softens, blinking her eye, "I can't deceive you, I tell you everything when we have coffee.

Until then shut it. " She thinks only perplexed, " _Jess banged that Predator, right under our noses."_ So just say anxious, "I'm curious to know how it was!" And get out of there going to her cubicle, continue her work.

Jessica also backs to her cubicle to study what she got because wants to present her work to her chief.

* * *

It went well folks, what a night!

V'eita isn't a mindless beast, he cares.

I appreciate constructive criticism thanks!


	3. Finally Free

_Rated **M** due to sex and Violence_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Predator only the plot and the Oc's._

* * *

 _What will happen now after that hot night?_

 _Something will happen, but right now Jessica will have a nice chat with her friend Kassandra_.

* * *

I _thank all who fave this story, myself or is following this plot._

 _Thanks for the constructive feedback!_

 _let's go on with the story!_

* * *

 **Finally Free**

Jessica's mind back to the hot nights with the Predator, and feel a strong connection between her and him...they had very intimate feelings for each other... they were stronger, she wants to be with him for the rest of life, wants to share everything with him, " _My God ... I love V'eita, I can't dismiss it after a nice fuck, not like this!"_ And let out a sigh, praying to God so that he can get away without arousing suspicion.

As promised Jessica goes to have a coffee with Kassandra, "Spit, tell me everything!" Requires the friend who is very curious, the other outlines a big smile, "I can trust you, Kassy?" The friend is admired with her, "Jessica, we've known each other since college, and always told me everything." The other sighs, "Yes." Kassandra continues, "and I never let you down right? Always kept everything you told me! " Jessica sees that the friend is a little disappointed with her, "I apologize for doubting you, Kassy!" The friend says, "I know you want to take precautions because it is a Predator!" After says confident, "don't worry, no one will know! And you're forgiven. " Jessica is very relieved.

The curiosity of Kassandra is such, "come on, tell us how it was!" Jessica begins to blush, "Well ... ahem ...!" Kassandra begins, "How was is his dick, is big and thick, the sex was good?" Jessica raises the hands, "calm down friend, let me breathe a little bit." Kassandra begins to laugh at a good laugh, but the colleague just says, "don't tell me that you want a Predator just for you too!" The other makes a face, "If you give me a hand in the laid Department, and if it is well endowed, fine by me.

But that face, jaws, and inner-mouth ... " Jessica just says, "you know, if you look with different eyes they're not so ugly!" Kassandra let go a laugh, "you think them beautiful? Gotta be kidding! "

Jessica take a deep breath, "you spend some time with someone like this Yautja, we begin to see everything else, including the outer beauty, may not have our standards of beauty and who are we to judge?" Kassandra responds a little confused, "Well ... I think so." Jessica is satisfied with the response of the friend, but decides to move forward, "do you want to know or not how what is like?" The other nods, "Yup."

Jessica just says, "In the dick department, I can say that he is very well proportioned, is big and thick." Kassandra raises an eyebrow continuing to hear, "Was so good doing to him oral sex, and he loved every moment!

And that tongue ... wow did miracles in me. ...mmm... never had anyone make me oral sex so good in my life, brought me so many sensations of pleasure, was perfect in every way! " Kassandra is shocked with what she just heard, "Jessica, really?! He did this to you? " The other asks, "Shocked with what did you hear?" Kassandra gave a deep breath, "Oh yes, I never thought you would do this Predator!" Then Jessica responds, "So prepare to hear more and get shocked." The other is with bulging eyes, "How?" Jessica just laughs, "he is a great Kisser." Kassandra is speechless,

"..."

Jessica continues, "As you said that tongue makes miracles, and the sex that was wonderful." Kassandra takes a deep breath, "J...Jessica, you are amazing! " She continues, "I am ... the sex was brutal, savage as I like, we switched positions several times, I went to the clouds! We gave the hands, even interlocked the fingers during sex.

And I cannot describe the orgasms... they were so powerful and when I felt him coming inside of me ... that feels so good! And he bit me ... he wanted to mark me.

Never took his shaft inside me, I felt his body on mine, I can't describe it. " Kassandra is surprised, her friend speaks with great conviction and noticed something.

Have affection for him?

Jessica calculates, "He was a true gentleman, Kassy." The other is surprised, "what do you mean, Jess?" An answer is heard, "He worried with me because he felt that was hurting me when he entered me or when scratched and bite me.

Was sorry, and he asked me. " Kassandra is overwhelmed, a Predator getting worried? They are known to be ruthless and cruel without feelings, and when hearing it from the mouth of a friend, got to know a more tender side of predators. "They are not so cruel as you think, they're like us in every respect, just have a different culture that's all." But also Kassandra thinks to herself, _"we are not so different from these Predators."_ And let out a sigh.

Then a question is asked, "I feel something, and ask whichever feel, Jess ... how you feel about Predator?" A brief answer is given, "I can't discard him as I do with those with whom I have sex!" That answer is unusual for Kassandra, Jessica doesn't want to get rid of it? An explanation is heard, "He was the only man ... If I say... that filed me in not sexual level, but the level of respect and affection."

Kassandra is shocked with such a revelation, she's in love with the Predator, which is unusual for a person like her as well as for the human species, curiosity awakens her, "Oh, by the way, do you even know his name?" Jessica blurted out, "is V'eita" That unusual name, "he told you?" Her friend nods "Yes Kassy while doing the tests."

Kassandra just says to her friend, "I will support you in this, Jessica, it can be ugly on our point of view, but from what you said, he was concerned with you, and as the old saying goes ... no one should not judge the book by its cover.

We're like the Predators in all aspects, so you have my blessing to move on. " Then asks a question, "How will you be able to let him go without a raise suspicions?" Jessica says with great conviction, "don't worry, everything will be fine." Both complete their coffee break going to their workplace, with the guarantee that Kassandra will not betray her colleague and friend, but before they go to their cubicles just says, "He is more human than the people we know." Kassandra just smiled, "I agree." Then both will work.

The days tick by, Jessica's has some day off and right now is at home, and still continues to think about the Predator that is on the premises, sighing, "holy God ... I ... what V'eita did to me? I love that Predator! " And look at the horizon through the kitchen window, "while I'm at home what they're doing to him? I just hope they don't hurt him. " Jessica doubts that her colleagues can hurt him because he is well able to break the reinforced leather belts, just didn't do it because he's partially sedated.

But that night he wasn't, she didn't sedate him, her presence calmed him, in fact, she never sedated him when they did tests or other tests except when she did biopsies, always looking at him with a worried look, due to her doing such things to him, then let out a breath, she was...worried about him.

With V'eita ...

He continues in that Marquise thinking about the female Ooman, feels that she is in an inner conflict, what will happen to her to be in that way?

Does care about him? At least she always looks for him every time he is being probed, how to apologize for what he's doing.

He has seen her facing the other Ooman who work with her, or the human warriors, all because of him ... he figures that she's protecting him, not because of those nights but since she laid her eyes on him.

With the little English he knows realizes gives the feeling that she doesn't like mistreating or disrespecting the subjects! Has to be fed every day, not to be weak, to endure everything they do.

He feels something else ...

Will the female Ooman nourishes feelings for him? While they had sex, gave the hands and worried to each other, both share genuine feelings for each other, he wonders if she'll want to go with him if her feelings are true?

She may not be Yautja but has the spirit and the will of one, not to mention a great intellect and courage to face the other Ooman.

He takes a decision, decides to run away as soon as possible, but at the moment he's stoned and there's nothing he can do right now.

Will have to wait for J'essica, and then fulfill his escape plan with her ... he has to have patience.

With Jessica.

She's in bed, needs to sleep, the week would be very intensive, but how a person with faith looks up in the sky, "That V'eita be well for the rest of the night." With that says a little prayer she lies asleep immediately.

The weeks go running, everything is going as planned ... at least according to the predictions of the military who think that the technology of the Yautja that lies on the table has been completely decoded, but are so fooled ... they couldn't even decode a third of the same, for Jessica's satisfaction.

Knows that later that same technology will be used for purposes less constructive, be used for war, not for peaceful purposes.

She starts watching V'eita from afar seeing that others are not being anything sweet to him, then gets out of her seat going into the room, giving two precise jabs in the face of a colleague, "Damn Jessica, what was that?" She grabs him by the collar, "I don't like when the likes of you hit someone that cannot defend themselves, your freak!" And she looks him in the eye, hearing, "You're crazy, these guys are nothing more than barbarians killers Jessica!" She continues to assault the colleague, and Richard sees... ordering, "get her out of there." Three soldiers immediately go to the Yautja's room, "grab her before it does any more damage." But she never gets caught, and stay in defensive positions, "you don't know who got their stupid!" Richard appears, shouting, "what's gotten into you, Jessica?" She responds, "ask Mark freak!" He turns to see the man in question, "what have you done to Jessica to stay mad at you?!" But he did not respond, "he decided to do a biopsy to the specimen without sedation and without your permission." Reports on the girl, the laboratory Chief hardens, "is it true?!" The other says nothing.

Jessica indents getting next to V'eita, keeping the defensive position, she doesn't know what is in Richard's mind, apparently is on her side, but she never knows.

" And the girl Dr?" Asks one of the soldiers, noticing that she stays alert, "She's defending the Predator Dr.!" Richard looks at the girl, "Jessica why don't you relax? No one will hurt the Yautja. You have my word! " Jessica is very suspicious, "I doubt Dr." He can't do the girl change her mind.

Richard orders, "Mark go treat yourself, I'm going to talk to you!" The other is in limp for treatment, and her colleague's distracted momentarily Jessica.

The unexpected happens, one of the military took advantage of the distraction of the said scientist, approaches her without her realizing, and grab her from behind, V'eita, expanded his tusks ... sign of aggression.

Notice that she struggles to get loose, earning a slap from the soldier, was the last straw. V'eita let out a deafening roar, breaking the leather reinforced belt that held him to the Gurney, the soldiers loose Jessica, they were in a panic.

 **"Seize him!** " They scream, and more soldiers came into the bedroom, but the panic had already installed between the military and scientists.

V'eita comes off totally and defends itself valiantly, throw a few people against the wall, push, crushing heads or bites pieces of their necks with the tusks and inner mouth, leaving some people in very poor condition.

He roars with such ferocity that the others are scared, then part the showcase where are all his weapons, armor and mask, wearing it very quickly, leaving from there with the female ooman on his shoulders, and Jessica is struggling to let go of him.

On the way, he goes into a killing spree, killing everyone one who faces him... but does not kill the scientists because they were just doing what was required of them.

But there was a scientist that he would have the pleasure of slaughtering ... M'ark because he's the one who hurt him more while probing him.

 _"I will have your skull in my trophy case."_

And continues to slaughter the military that is in his way! The soldiers don't dare to shoot him, they don't want to hurt the hostage that is in the Predator's hands.

When one of the soldiers tries to shoot V'eita, he activates the shoulder Cannon, spraying it.

Then run out, away from the Lab, with Jessica in his shoulder, running like he never did.

Jessica was really a hostage?

Everything was planned by both except the slaughter that took place in that lab, and when they are away from the lab and the military, in a hidden place, "go away, soon they will looking for you, and try to figure out where you take me!" He just asks, "where is your Abode? She responds, "is a few blocks away." After only advises, "be careful when you go to your vehicle, the military is guarding it, they want us to study too." V'eita knows what's at stake, "Ooman why are you telling me this?" She take a deep breath, "because I care about you." But the Predator does not believe, did feel through their pheromones, but decides not to say anything about it, but something else, "I will be careful Ooman." She comes to him, "take something to have a reason to fight." And kiss him with great passion and V'eita reciprocates the gesture, he kisses her as he never did, then separates, "I will be back for you, female." And get out of there, camouflaged going towards to his small ship.

Jessica sighs, fears for the life of the object of your passion, V'eita, "My God, protect him please!" And get out of there going to her house without giving too much attention.

Without knowing, the Yautja follows her, memorizing every millimeter of the way, after learning that she arrives home in relative safety, goes to his ship, but first has to end with the military who guard his ship.

He will not fall into the trap again, this time will be wise, he will study the military movements carefully.

He is in the vicinity of his small Shuttle which is heavily guarded by the military, "The Ooman don't know what awaits them." And keep vigilance, he wants to know all the soldiers' routines to oversee everything.

In the lab.

"Holy God ... look at this slaughter!" Says Richard while sees scattered bodies, and some of his colleagues wounded, "this could have been avoided if we had not hurt that Predator!" Kassandra hears her superior complaining, she watched everything, she was pissed "If the military hadn't hit Jessica none of this happened." The other raises an eyebrow, "what do you mean Kassandra?" She explains without revealing her friends secret, "She was the only one who respected and treated it well ... the Predator only returned the gesture." Richard turns to her, "he took her." She replies, "To protect, according to other studies the Yautjas don't hurt women. I'm sure he dropped her when felt that they were not in danger." Richard says nothing but Kassandra just says hopeful, "She will contact us." Richard knows that his colleague is right, Jessica will return, however, give orders that the dead must be removed and the injured treated.

Meanwhile asks Kassandra, "where did she learn to fight like that?" Jessica's friend says, "Always boxed, it's been a few years." Richard calculates, "Yes, she did it with dexterity and due to that Mark had no chance against her." Kassandra knows what Jessica already practiced boxing since childhood, had been encouraged by her parents, to learn to be disciplined as well as concentrate on studies ... was an escape for her.

Kassandra also has faith that Jessica friend will contact her very soon, and let out a sigh that is not noticeable to Richard.

* * *

He _was so pissed off when the soldier hit Jessica, he slaughtered the ones who hurt her... what will happen now?_

 _When he was free discovered that she has affection to him._

 _I appreciate constructive reviews thanks!_


	4. The revenge

_Rated **M** due to violence and gore on this Chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Predator, just the plot and the Ocs._

* * *

 _Sorry for the late update, but sometimes I am tired and cannot edit the stories and post them._

 _And I like to trim the edges of a chapter._

 _In the beginning, this story was about to be a One-shot but... I preferred work on it._

* * *

 _Now things will get a bit nasty... not to Jessica or Kassandra but to one of her colleagues... payback time!_

 _How about reading the chapter?_

 _By the way... thanks for the lovely comments, followings, and favourites!_

* * *

 **The revenge**

The next morning Jessica contact the laboratory, and who receives the call is Kassandra, "Jessica?" On the other side hears, "Yes it's me, Kassy!" The girl is so happy to hear her colleague's voice, Jessica continues, "I'm fine, the Predator left me a few kilometers from the lab." Kassandra breathes a sigh of relief, "thank heavens Jess, you had very lucky." The other sighs, "Yes I did, but it shook me up a lot." Kassandra question, "where are you?" Jessica replica, "I'm in my house!" The other one is curious, "How you found the way home?" A brief explanation is heard, "I know the area where he dumped me!" Kassandra believes what her friend said, "could you pass the call to Richard?" The call was passed to Richard's Office, "Where are you?"

Jessica notes that her boss's voice is calm, "at home ... I'm scared!" Richard notes that her voice has a scared tone, "calm down Dr.! I know it was a very difficult experience for you, but you have to stay calm. " The other deep breaths, "I.. I need a few days to calm down!" Richard grabs a calendar, "Well... how about you take a week off, Dr? Then I want to talk about what happened between you and Mark! " She nods, "it's okay. And thank you for the days off. " And hang up the phone.

When Richard hangs up the phone Kassandra's look is more relieved to hear from her friend, "Now let's let her rest! All this left her very shaken." Referring to the girl, the other has to agree.

A question is in Richard's head, "what was the reason Jessica defend that Predator, Kassandra?" The girl responds, "she was responsible for him and felt compelled to do it, he saw how she treated him!" Richard has to agree with the colleague.

However with Jessica ...

The girl starts thinking about what happened between her and the Predator during the escape which was planned ... why she lied to the boss? Simply didn't want the Predator to be caught again, V'eita is around there and she knows it, and is aware that he is watching his ship... he wants to retrieve it at any price.

Never forgot his words, " _I will come back for you, Ooman."_ And let out a sigh, then lies down on the couch to watch some television, without noticing she fall asleep immediately. Is so tired, that stays there until the next morning.

In the location where is V'eita's shuttle...

The Yautja spend all night watching, as well as the next day, do you want anything to fail, but also think of Mark, the scientist who hurt him while experimenting, and he wants to get revenge on him, for honor and in not respecting him as J'essica did.

But at the moment he can't let revenge against the Ooman blind him, right now he wants to recover his vehicle soon as possible, then find a flaw in the defense and decides to exploit this same flaw, and decides to wait for the dark, continuing to monitor everything.

At night, the real butchery started, and this time the soldiers did not have the concern to save a possible hostage, they used the weapons in the Yautja, without fears, but it was their biggest mistake ... they were hunted down one by one during the night, and V'eita had the opportunity to have the soldiers' skulls.

Then decides to watch another victim ... J'essica's co-worker, Mark the Ooman that hurt him while was doing a biopsy without anesthesia as well the cruelty in his eyes when Mark looked at him.

" _I will have your skull on my display of trophies, Ooman."_ Think about himself.

V'eita wants to make things right, and so watch Mark's routines carefully, watch him for several days, getting to know that he lives a few blocks from the lab and likes to take walks in the Woods to relax when he's tired.

Then decides to act, and will do so during the night, to avoid attracting the attention of other humans towards him.

Slowly he goes to Mark's House, and enjoy a distraction from him to get inside the House without being noticed ... entering at the same time as him.

He's hidden inside the House, right under Mark's nose, who however take the shoes off, and stretches on the couch, turning on the TV, Mark wants to see his favorite show.

But Mark decides to go to the kitchen, it has a lot of thirst, then get a can of beer in the fridge, going into the living room again, relaxing a little more.

V'eita notices that the ooman in question lowered the guard for complete, not feeling his presence! Then before starting his grotesque task decides to watch everything in his surroundings, starting to see a few frames to fill part of the wall, fixing in some pictures, focused on it and on his scientific achievements.

"This Ooman seems centered in himself." Think V'eita, feels he doesn't have a good vibe ... no wonder after how treated him.

It appears that M'ark was simply evil while experimenting on him, then sees bottles with various things including embryos of animals and human beings, not to mention organs? What kind of Ooman is he to keep those things in its Living-room?

Calculates to study or maybe not, it will be some kind of prize, or for other more dubious purposes? Will have to find out later, now he just has to watch it in their daily routines, he wants to know his weaknesses.

Then listen to the doorbell, also saw him going to open the door, but hears other voice, "Mark, open the door!" He opens the door, "Chief?" Richard progresses, "can I come in?" The other invites, "oops... sorry boss." Then ask, "what got you here." The other is forwarded to the room, saying, "Jessica is fine, thank God." Mark is admired, "How do you know?" The other explains, "I received a call from her, is safe at home but very shaken." Mark is thoughtful, "she covered that Predator and as paid ... he abducted her." The other puts a hand on his shoulder, "He spared her because I heard it was protected by her." A sigh is heard, "I shouldn't have done that to the Predator." The other shoots him, "You shouldn't, you knew it was her responsibility and yet you decided to act on your own, it infuriated her.

You saw that. " He is crestfallen, "if not for your irresponsible act we'd still have that Predator and its technology." Mark passes his hand on his head, "I screw up Richard, I recognize that.

What do I do now? I suspect that Yautja will go behind me claiming revenge for what I did. " The other agrees, "Assume your responsibilities." After all, he says, "I know you wanted to show your value to the military, but do what you did was too threw it all away, people died in that lab as well people who were guarding its shuttle due to your actions."

Without knowing the conversation is heard by the Predator in question, " _He recognizes what he did?"_ Think, and begins to wonder if he worth it to spare him or not, but keeps listening, "Richard what am I going to do if that Yautja appear? I'm sure he will avenge and get my head as a trophy. " An answer is heard, "the military will be ready to catch it and you're going to help." Mark just says, "all right, if it's the only way to clean up the mess I made, so be it." Mark looks at the kitchen, "at least you don't want to drink something?" Richard replies, "No ... in fact I'm leaving." But Mark says, I don't know where she learned how to fight like that, but she's got a good left. " Richard notices that Mark still has the black eye, which is slowly changing color, "She got you wasn't it?" Questions, Mark beckons, "and it still hurts." Richard laughs, "serves you right!" Then he adds, "I have to go now, tomorrow is a day of hard work." Mark goes with him to the door, "I will dissect that freak, and if necessary give a lesson to Jessica." Reports, Richard just warns, "If you hurt her, I will take care of you personally." Mark says nothing, just simply close the door.

Finally, Mark is back to the couch, to sum up, what he was doing, mumbling, "I will still end up with that bitch, even if I kill her."

When V'eita listen that, decides to act, because it wants to avoid that M'ark hurt J'essica, so decides to do what he wants quickly as possible, not to mention avoid being captured again.

However, Mark continues to watch TV, but hears a noise out of the ordinary, and see what's going on, "Weird." And look out the window, didn't see anything unusual, "Must be a cat." When back inside, listen more, "I'm going crazy!" And go to the kitchen, not seeing anything, but decides to take a butcher knife from the drawer.

Begins to hear footsteps, "should definitely be something or someone in here!" Then wields the knife starting by searching for the source of the noise, "Must be a thief who had the sad idea to rob my house!" And starts looking for the alleged thief, "is anybody there?!" Screams, then listen to another thrill, "bastard!" Steps are heard, "what a great nerve." While searching, collides with something ... and when he sees the cloak disappearing panics.

V'eita turned off the camouflage and saw the panic in Ooman's eyes, smiling, he wants to instill fear in him, "You?" Listen to the Ooman talk, and when sees him trying to hit him, backed away, wants to make him sweat a little before finishing up with him, " _That coward is not honorable."_ And starts making fun of the human.

Mark invests once again, and note the rattle sound from the Predator seems to... mock with him, "Ugly son of a bitch, you will regret making fun of me!" And kick him in the legs, but the other does not budge one inch, "You must be made of stone isn't it!?" V'eita provokes him more a bit, urging him, Mark feels he is laughing at him, and that annoys him.

"You're going to pay ugly mother fucker, and I will kill you and then dissect you." Then he adds, "and I will screw Jessica in front of you and you can't do anything!" V'eita calculates that the ooman's teasing him if he tries to hurt J'essica...will perish with lots of pain.

Then punch him in the face, leaving the ooman stunned and listen, "Said something bad? Apparently you must have had something with her. " V'eita grab him by the neck and throw it against the wall, letting him recover.

Mark recovers, and notice that the Predator removes the two tubes that are attached to his mask, " _what he's doing?"_ And then you see the opponent take off the mask, revealing its face, "You are one Ugly mother fucker!" Says.

Mark thinks the Predator doesn't understand it but he's are so wrong, V'eita got it all perfectly, then the Predator grabs the man by his neck and roars like never did, "you have very bad breath pussy face!" Says Mark, in other hand, V'eita throws him, against the wall again.

Mark gets up and continues to tease him, "I don't know what Jessica saw in you, ugly!" And punch him in the face, V'eita did not flinch, "Uhhh ... so tough." V'eita roars putting into fighting stance, "you want to fight? Go ahead come to get me! " And prepares to face the Predator, and begins to say hateful words, "I can't wait to finish you and then screw Jessica's pussy until she begs me to stop!" V'eita gets very angry, and Mark notices that the roar of his opponent has more feeling, and suspicious, "looks like I hit a nerve! Like I said before you must have had something with her. " And to say that stick the knife in his leg, and green blood oozes out of the wound, and twists the knife, earning a roar of pain by V'eita, "you're not so tough." And punch him the face, causing it to bleed more, to the delight of Mark.

How he got distracted by a Ooman in point in hurting him with a knife and hitting in the face, making him bleed? He has to pull himself together and not to be swayed by emotions, or this Ooman will get what he wants.

Then take the knife and throw it near the Ooman, Mark calculates, " _the Predator wants me to fight with him. So be it! "_ Both circulate, trying to assess to each other.

Mark advances first, and V'eita active his wrist blades, ready for the onslaught of the Ooman, he plays with Mark.

The struggle of both causes the destruction of the furniture that is in the interior of Mark's home, but none of them cares.

Mark attacks, and V'eita deflects it, he wants to make his hunt last a bit more, and sees that the ooman can fight, but not as good as J'essica because he is careless and its technique is sloppy.

The fight ends when V'eita grabs him by the neck saying, taunting with Mark, "J'essica good Pauk, delicious." Mark is horrified, "you're lying!" But V'eita laughs at him, "Be the last thing you say Ooman, J'essica be mine!" The human spit on V'eita's face, "Never!" and Mark catches the opportunity to hurt him, but without success, so look down, watching the two blades embedded into his body, "Be the last thing you do ooman!" V'eita was so fast that Mark didn't even notice to be pierced by its blades, "Son of a bitch!" V'eita doesn't care about the human's insults, on the contrary, he managed to have his revenge! Moments later he rips the spine of Mark, who died due to shock, and roars proud of what he did, then abandons Ooman's House, going straight to his ship, take care of his new trophy.

* * *

Well _... Mark was asking for that!_

 _Now I wonder... why Jessica lied to Richard and Kassandra?_

 _I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	5. Finally Together

_Rated **M** due to explicit **SEX.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Predator, just the OCs and the PLOT._

* * *

 _I am so sorry for delaying this story for a year, but I was working in another Fanfics and my muse pranked me a lot!_

 _This story isn't pornographic or anything else is just a romance, has a plot and is natural have some hot scenes due to the Protagonist sex life, is just to spice a bit to feed the reader's imagination and to feel a bit! Don't flame the story ok?_

 _#####_

 _So... this is the last chapter of this story, how about do the summary?_

 _Everything is composing to V'eita and Jessica, but one thing is for sure... Mark is_ dead _and his skull will be on a trophy displayer!_

 _Do you know why Mark is dead? Well, V'eita wanted payback time and overheard that he would kill her due to one thing... she punched Mark on his face... hard._

 _By the way...I thank you for all the reviews, followings and favorites!_

 _Thanks!_

* * *

 **Finally together**

Two days passed...

V'eita arrives at the ship smoothly, but first must dispose of the bodies, since the skulls are inside his vehicle.

Then he comes in, dealing with his most recent trophy, Mark's skull, _"He fought well…but it was very easy to hunt him down."_ And it focuses on his dubious task.

Does it with the utmost care, after all, he wants to offer Mark's Skull to J'essica, all the flesh disappears in a flash, and the skull is in pristine white and is placed in his trophy expositor, everything took a few hours…

After that, he set the coordinates of Jessicas's house and started piloting the small shuttle, to prevent it being discovered by the Ooman military, set the small shuttle in camouflage mode, moments later prepared everything to receive J'essica properly, and to her breath properly in his ship prepared a tiny breathing module to insert in her throat.

Moments later he returned to his seat, thinking;

" _Wait for me, J'essica!"_

At Jessica's house...

"How was that, Richard?" Question Jessica while on the phone with his boss, _"Apparently someone came into his house and killed him, according to police there was a struggle, but he was killed with refinements of wickedness... was beheaded!"_ The girl is in total shock, that must have been V'eita's work, she has the notion that Mark hurt him a lot when he was trapped in that lab.

" _Jessica is everything_ _all right?"_ Ask Richard, she answers, "Yes, I'm fine, I was just shocked by the news just that.

What time was that?" Question and an answer were heard, _" The Crime must have happened the day I went to his house!"_ The girl raises her eye, "And I suppose you told the police that." He confirms it, _"Yes, I told them everything I knew, and I had a solid alibi._

 _According to the coroner, he was killed around 10:00 p.m. and I left his house around 7:00 p.m."_ She can't reveal that Yautja did that barbarity to her colleague, they both keep talking a little bit more and when they're done she hangs up because it was time to go to bed.

On the little shuttle...

V'eita knows that the recovery of his vehicle had a price, was wounded in the process, but managed to heal himself and preparing the skulls, mainly Mark's, and right now has his vehicle hovering on J'essica's house... camouflaged.

When she sees him outside her house, she rushed in helping him inside, "My God..." V'eita sees her concern, "J'essica, I succeeded in regaining my shuttle." She looks at him, "At a very high price." Then sit him down, and she's going to take care of him, "You're badly hurt, you need to regain strength." He just says, "I heal fast! I took care of me after I recovered my shuttle and… finished fixing my trophies." That makes a click in Jessica's mind, and she remembers Richard's phone call hours before…

So she silences him, "I heard that... You killed my colleague, Mark!

There was no need to do it... for I kicked his ass!" Yautja closes his eyes remembering what he saw days before, and he passes a clawed finger on her face, "You showed that you have the warrior spirit, but he threatened you and had to pay for what he did!" She just replies, "Did you do it for me?" V'eita waves full of pride, and caresses Jessica's face, "You are important to me." She doesn't even know what to say, then she looks at his condition, after all he has to regain strength as well as return to Yautja Prime in order to report what happened while in captivity.

The girl looks at him with tender eyes, "I just want you to recover and get back to your planet safely." V'eita feels some sadness coming from the Ooman and holds her hands making her an unexpected proposal, "Come with me to the stars, you will be happy with me J'essica!" The girl keeps looking at him in shock, "A... Are you serious?" He nods, "Yes... I..." Without warning the Yautja complains her lips right away, "Come with me... be my life mate." Say it while kissing her with passion.

The kiss is repaid and he hears, "Yes, I love you V'eita and I couldn't stand being without you!" Those words leave the Predator very pleased, and continue to kiss with passion, until the kiss is broken and she smiles saying convinced, "I have no one, no family, yes I will go with you!" That answer is the icing on the cake for the Yautja, "Wait a minute, I don't have big possessions here in this house, I'll take everything I have which isn't much." And in fact that happens.

Jessica picks her belongings and decides to write a small letter to her friend Kassandra.

" _Dear Kassandra…_

 _I write these words… eck I don't know where I start…_

 _The destiny wanted me to live my life in a different way, perhaps not as a scientist but as a huntress or something similar._

 _I just fell in love with an unusual person from another race who comes from another galaxy, and that person is V'eita, the Predator who was in that laboratory!_

 _I think he saved me from my own destruction, and I have to thank him for that._

 _You know I don't have anyone left, not even family… so I grabbed this opportunity with both hands._

 _I will suffer some changes, if I want to live in V'Eita's home planet, at least in the respiratory level._

 _Do you know? He guarantees me that I will visit Earth times to times, and will visit you!_

 _Sorry I leaving you so fast, but my heart said to do so, and you have a special place in my heart!_

 _Thank you for everything._

 _It's my destiny to go to the stars…_

 _PS: I will return to Earth very soon with a Yautja with a big… ahem just for you!_

 _With Love;_

 _Jessica!_

A few days pass…

All the colleagues are worried sick about Jessica, she disappeared for two weeks, and the police are on the case, searching for her, but the clues are not existent… what happened?

No one knows where is she, but that is true?

Kassandra knew right away, Jessica fled with him to an uncertain fate, but nothing tells others that nothing suspects their involvement, so she leaves the laboratory going straight to Jessica's rented house where she finds a letter sent only to her to tell her everything she feels about V'eita, and that she would leave with him to his home planet, Kassandra blushes right away… due to the content of Jessica's letter, so she leaves the house looking at the sky with a smile, " _Good luck my friend, be happy with your Yautja in the stars!_

 _I am waiting for you my friend, I will hold to your promise, of you bringing me a Yautja with a big ahem, just for me to…"_ And she keeps blushing like a ripe tomato!

Right now she has to think of keeping her friends' location a secret, for her own sake.

For a moment forget that and keeps looking to the skies, in faith that Jessica's Future will be full of adventures and perhaps… some babies!

In space...

Jessica is watching the Earth through the window of V'eita's room that is in the meantime piloting the ship, it needs to move away as soon as possible, does not want to be detected by the Ooman satellites.

But goes out of there, going to V'eita who continues to pilot his vehicle, but when he sees her, "Jessica not sleeping?

You need to recover from your little operation to your throat!" She explains, "I couldn't fall asleep, I was saying goodbye to Earth." He accepts the explanation, "Of course, but like I promised you will visit your home planet very soon, and your friend

But go sleeping... you need recover!" She smiles, "I know, thank you for your concern!" On the other hand, she begins to observe the Yautja's body, the wounds are properly healed but there is some green blood on the bandages, which worries her, she knows he has lost a lot of blood, "Hey, how do you feel?" Questions, V'eita replies, "I am totally recovered, don't worry with dry blood." She puts her hand on his," Still you need to recover, I want you to rest and regain your strength, put that on autopilot." He looks at her, doing what he was asked of.

After a good meal, they both go to V'eita's quarters, "I want to see your... scars and to get rid of your bandages." And he begins to remove his armor and the net that covers his body, beginning to remove the bandages, seeing that they are healed due to the blue paste that is visible on V'eita's skin, "Not bad." Then look at him, "And now... how do you feel right now?" He replies, "I'm getting better, thanks to you J'essica." She sketches a smile, "I'm glad." He caresses her face, "You very brave to come with me." She replies, "Yes, because I love you, and I want to be by your side." He smiles, "We have to work differences." Answers, she agrees with him, this time it's serious, and she'll make sure will never have sex with others again, just with V'eita.

He looks at her, feeling a bit "hungry" and begins to nibble her neck with his tusks, "I want you Ooman." She shoots, "Aren't you weak?" He keeps biting her neck, "No... I'm already good." And then he reclaims her lips in a hot kiss.

"I want to learn to give you more pleasure my J'essica!" She smiles, "Oh V'Eita… you are incredible!"

And things start to unfold slowly, they both want to enjoy everything to the fullest, but she only says, "Make love to me V'eita." Yautja spreads his legs, positioning himself, then inserts his limb into a single onslaught, earning a moan from Jessica.

Sex is brutal and wild, and they both enjoy every moment, it isn't just sex but is the sharing of true feelings of love and respect, and while doing, both kiss passionately allowing changes of positions several times to get more pleasure.

And when they reach orgasm, V'eita fills Jessica's womb with his seed, praying to the gods to succeed in impregnating her.

Then he rolls allows Jessica to stay on top of him, without ever taking his limb inside her, he doesn't want anything to get lost. Both fall asleep exhausted, the sex was very violent, Jessica loved each bit, mainly him inside her.

"I love you V'eita." Says, the Yautja caresses her face fondly, looking at her, and does not see a weak human, but rather a warrior willing to fight to defend her honor and her life.

Both fall asleep, as the shuttle sails through the stars to V'eita's home planet, and also go to a future full of adventures and great changes.

End

* * *

 _I appreciate the positive feedback, thanks!_


End file.
